Of Magic and Swords
by Rasei
Summary: A dumping ground for Merlin dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends. They will can be any genre, and both canon and non-canon couples will be feature. There will be reveals, and there will be AUs. LAST: One of the knights has magic, and they have a story to tell. Warning: Tearjerker, Canon Death Now: Gawain died and Gareth has to watch his family put itself back together
1. Crying over Prats

**Title**: Of Magic and Swords

**Chapter Title**: Crying over Prats

**Author**: Rasei

**Prompt**: Broken Promises

**Pairing: **Gwen/Arthur, Arthur/Elaine

**Summary**: A dumping ground for Merlin dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends. They will can be any genre, and both canon and non-canon couples will be feature.

A teardrop slid down Gwen's face as she watch the knights training from a window. Arthur wasn't training them to hard for a change, instead he was making gooey eyes with his new love. Everyone loved Elaine and she could do no wrong. Besides stealing people's lovers, and twisting them around her thumb.

Arthur was going to marry Elaine within a week, leaving Gwen alone. There would be no sneaking around late at night, no more hidden lunches, no more hurried kissing. More tears slid down Gwen's face. She brush the tears off her face, standing tall. No more crying over prats.


	2. Thanks

**Title**: Of Magic and Swords

**Chapter Title**: Thanks

**Author**: Rasei

**Prompt**: Praise

**Summary**: A dumping ground for Merlin dribbles, short stories, and other odds and ends. They will can be any genre, and both canon and non-canon couples will be feature.

**A/N:** There are always stories where Arthur or the whole group finding out about Merlin's magic. What about just one knight found out? I might expand this to a long story. This is set after 5x02 but before 5x05

* * *

It was like any other bandit attack for Merlin, who fought with falling tree branching after ducking around a tree. The four knights and the king were alive, and no one was serious injured. Merlin got teased about hiding behind a tree again, but that was fine with Merlin. There was no sign that anything was different, until that night.

"Merlin, go get firewood and do it quickly. There might be more bandits," snapped Arthur, feeling tired from both the attack and ruling the kingdom. Merlin starts leaving, when Sir Leon stood up.

"I'll go with you, Merlin. We don't need bandits to take off with our cook."

Merlin shrugged, not really caring. Ever since the Laima Incident years ago, once in awhile one of the knights would start helping him with the chores. Not for long, of course, after all they are knights not servants. Leon trailed after him, not attempting to even pick up sticks for the fire.

"Merlin, may I ask a personal question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"How long have you been studying magic?" Merlin jerk up, dropping the wood. Leon just raised an eyebrow, and watched Merlin. Merlin's face paled. After all this time, a knight of Camelot found out he had magic. Lancelot didn't count since he found out before he was a knight.

"I'm sorry, Sir Leon. I don't understand your question."

"I think you understand perfectly, Merlin. How long?"

Merlin open his mouth then shut it.

"I saw you using magic."

Merlin sighed, knowing that this was the end. He turned his back on Leon, and shakely whisper.

"Are you going to turn me in? Or kill me here? If you decide here, you can say bandits got me."

There was silence, then he heard the leaves cracking behind him. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Why would I do that? After all, didn't Arthur order you to learn it? After all, you would be the only person he would trust using magic without being corrupted."

Leon said it softly as if he was talking to a high strong colt during a frightful thunderstorm. Merlin laughed, trying to hide his panic.

"Arthur has no idea. He made his option of magic quite clear over the years. He hates it, and there is no changing that. He will execute me if he knew."

The world started tilting, as Merlin just stood there. He was almost hyperventilating.

"Merlin…"

"If you do execute me here, please lie to him. He cannot… I don't want to be another traitor on his list of people that betray him."

Leon forcely turned Merlin around to stare at him. He lifted up

"Merlin, I'm not going to execute you. If anything, Lancelot was right."

"Lancelot? What does Lancelot have to do with anything?"

"Lancelot use to say, the one that Arthur should have knighted was you. I agree. Ever since I first thought you using magic, I know you would only use your magic to help Arthur. Am I wrong?"

"I used magic for my own amusement too, but most of the spells I have learned has been to protect Arthur. When did you first thought I was a sorcerer?"

"The dragon attack."

Merlin's eyes widen.

"That was almost eight years ago."

"It was. Ever since, I been trying to confirm it. I saw your eyes turn gold during the attack today."

"Are… are you going to tell Arthur?"

"I willn't tell Arthur if you don't want me to. I will not tell anyone if you don't want people to know. I swear you that, Merlin."

Merlin studied Leon's face, and could tell Leon was telling the truth. A tear fell, as he smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Leon."

"You can tell me more about your magic later. We are going to take to long if we do that now. We don't want Arthur to come hunting for our firewood."

Merlin nodded his head, and hurriedly start picking up sticks. If the born and raise Camelot knight accepted him, maybe there was still hope that magic will come into the kingdom someday.


	3. Gwaine's Past

**Title**: Of Magic and Swords

**Chapter Title**: The History of Gwaine...

**Author**: Rasei

**Prompt**: Take a character, and flesh out them out. Ten Prompts

**A/N:** I'm working on a couple of different stories that involves Gwaine's past. I decide to work on his back story a bit, dealing with his family. The next part has his past catching up with him. Part 2 will come out soon.

I took a lot of Gwaine's background from the stories. His father in most legends is King Lot of Orkney, while his mother is one of Uther's daughters or Lady Anne. In this, I'm using Anne's name. I want to thank CaraLee934 for point out an mistake I made.

* * *

**1. Father**

Lot was a simple man, living as a second prince of Orkney. He didn't want much in life, just a good drink and a good bar fight. There was never much use for him, since he was just the second son.

When his brother was to wed, he shrugged. He didn't care much about marriage. That was until he met the Lady Anne of Caerleon. She was the most beautiful, charming, and lovely woman Lot has ever met.

Lot knew his brother didn't mind much of her. So even as his brother died, he rejoice in the fact the Lady would find someone who would care for her better. And no, he had nothing to do with his brother's death. In fact, it was just a misfires arrow by a Caerleon knight.

* * *

**2. Love**

Gawain loves Anne, he has since he was just a lad. Since the time they meet as children, to the moment they confess their love to one another, to the moment that she tearfully told him that she was promised to another, he has loved her. To see the pig that she was to wed to, filled him with anger and hatred.

It was the other prince that gave Gawain the idea of the 'accident'. Prince Lot mention that his brother absolutely loved hunting. The next hunt happens with in days of that, and with it came the death of the Crown Prince of Orkney. Gawain hoped that Anne would returned to Caerleon, to him. But alas, she wed the new Crown Prince of Orkney. The Crown Prince that clearly felt the same as Gawain. So Gawain step aside, and returned to Caerleon. He couldn't know that within a decade, he would be wed to Anne.

* * *

**3. Mother **

_"My Little Lady, you will have two great romances in your life. Yet it all, they will both die within just eight years of marriage."_

Anne never really took notice in the words of the fortune-teller from all that time ago. Romance matters little for a seven-year old girl.

When she was sent to Orkney to marry the older prince, she met Lot. Their romance was doomed to fail for she was to marry his brother. If it wasn't for the fact her beloved died, she wouldn't have gotten together with Lot.

But he did died, and they were wed. She loved Lot with every fiber of her being, and he felt the same. Their romance was the talk of Orkney, and they had a brief few years together.

When Lot died just seven years into the marriage, the words rang in her head. Anne refused to believe it through. As a war started to bloom in Orkney, Anne fled with her three sons.

She given up hope on ever being in love again, when a friend from when she was just a lass showed up in her life. Gawain, whom she named her second son after, offer take her hand in marriage. Anne agree, already having childhood feeling for Gawain.

Gawain was a great husband, and a great father. It was only Gareth, the oldest of the three Lot's boy, that refused to call him father. Gawain didn't mind though, and he loved Gareth just the same.

It was near their eighth anniversary, when Caerleon called their knights in to ready for war. It was the day of the anniversary, when Gawain brought down in battle. He left Anne, his five children, and one money-crazy brother.

Anne could never again accept anyone in her heart.

* * *

**4. Together Again**

It has been years was the first thoughts that ran through Gawain's head as he stares at the woman he would gladly kill for standing at the door. She was wet, almost like a drowned rat, with her clothing torn and burnt. She was also holding a babe of just two years to her chest. Beside her was two tiny red hair boys, clutching her dress.

"Gawa... Gawain, Lot is dead. His brother upset the throne, and..." Gawain cut her off, pulling her close. He had the information that he needed. Now it was time to take care of Anne, and the three children.

"Everything will be okay, Anne. I promise."

* * *

**5. Strangle**

Anne love her children, she really does. But sometimes, she wants strangle them or hang them up by their toes.

"GWAINE! What have I told you about picking on Gaheris?"

Her second oldest son looked up from where he had stood over his crying little brother. Gwaine was frowning, but made no comment. Elainne brush past her mother, and slapped him.

"I hate you, Gwaine. Why do you always have to pick on Grav and Gaheris? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said the ten-year old girl. The fifteenth year old just smirked.

"Because a toad isn't as fun to pick on."

Elainne humph, and turned back to Anne.

"Mother, can you send Gwaine back wherever he came from?"

"It's too late for that," reply Anne. She didn't notice the flash of hurt in Gwaine's eyes.

* * *

**6. Leaving**

It was snowing the night that Gwaine left home for good. Gareth already left, but for a different purpose than Gwaine.

Gareth left to find a trade, so he could make money for a dowry for Elainne and to support their family. Gwaine left because he couldn't stand that his mother had to work for their family, and the nobles looked down on her for that.

Gareth left with a bag full of clothing, what little extra coins that Anne had saved over the years, and food for the road. Gwaine left with the clothing on his back, money he picked-pocket from some men at the tavern, a reward of a job he did, and an empty stomach.

Gareth left proudly, with his back straight and his red hair shiny brightly in the sun. Gwaine left shamefully, with his red hair dyed in the middle of the night.

Gareth left with a promise to return soon. Gwaine left with a promise to never to return.


	4. A Knight's Magic

**Title**: Of Magic and Swords

**Chapter Title**: A Knight's Magic

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: One of the knights has magic, and they have a story to tell. Warning Tearjerker, Canon Death

**A/N:** I know I haven't finish Gwaine's little arc yet, but it will be up here soon. Also this chapter will have a second chapter too, dealing with an AU ending. I always felt it would add something to the story if one of the knights had magic. I ended up picking the one I did, because he is the one we know less about out of the central knights in the later series. Though Leon would have been another good choice. Also I'm proud I only used Percival's name twice.

* * *

Ever since he found himself a natural user of magic, his mother whispered,

"Hide your magic."

It was magic that first tore his father away from the family, after being force into Conrad's army. It was magic that saved his mother when she was almost killed by a raider. Healing magic was his specialty after all. It was soothing to use, and that why he could never understand why people HATED magic.

"Magic is part of nature. There is no way to purge it."

When he was just starting to learn magic from the nearby druids at the age of ten, he learned that magic was disliked in Camelot. He sware that he would never go there, not on destroying Camelot nor helping it.

"MOM! JOHN! ELIANE! RUN!"

When his family was slaughtered in front of him, he wanted to use his magic to fall those bandits, and the cruel king that allowed his family to die. Instead he fought to save others, to protect them, to heal them. It was then his first true friend came into his life.

"My name is Lancelot. Do you need help?"

Lancelot was kind, courage, and most of all, LOYAL. Lancelot might have been born in the Kingdom of Camelot, but had no fear of magic. When Lancelot learned of his magic that first day, Lancelot laughed it off and asked questions. Lancelot saved his life in more ways than one that day.

"I have to go. A friend sent me a letter asking for help. It might be a losing fight, so I willn't ask you to come."

He followed Lancelot of course. He knew if Lancelot was in his place, Lancelot would follow him. There he fought with immortal shoulders that even his magic couldn't kill. It was there he became a knight of Camelot, even after all his swearing as a child. It was there he meet Prince Arthur, and that feeling of trust that Prince Arthur will do great good for everyone. Still though he hide his magic.

"I am Sir Percival of Camelot."

Being a knight was a great deal of fun, hunting with the prince or going on grand quest. He loved being a knight and would have even loved Camelot but if not for the laws against his magic. He stopped using them, instead he focus solely on swords. Then came the Dorocha.

"Lancelot... Lancelot sacrificed himself."

Lancelot died, and the only living person that knew about his magic was gone. He took even greater care on not using the magic, but weird things happen. Branches fall when they shouldn't, arrows changing directions, and bandits dropping their weapons. He wasn't sure when his magic started acting like that, but he was sure it was himself. After all, who else was crazy enough to willing live in a place that executes sorcerers?

"King Uther is dead! He was killed by a sorcerer!"

He had hoped that when Arthur became king, magic would be free again. But alas, it didn't due to some doodling old man who accidentally killed Uther instead of healing him. He hated that man, and wished that he had done the healing himself. That Arthur knew, so Arthur could have trusted him to do the job right. He mostly hated himself through for never telling anyone.

"King Arthur of Camelot is a fair man!"

The months after Arthur became king were tensed, with the growing power of Arthur's uncle. He didn't like the man, something about him remind him of a slimy bounty hunter. He watch quietly, trying to find proof that the man was betraying Arthur. He got close several times after such events as Gaius 'suppose' betrayal and the thing with the King of Caerleon. Plus he could help but feel Agravaine was involved with whoever was pretending in being Lancelot. It was to bad that he didn't get the evidence in time to stop Morgana taking over Camelot.

"Long Live The TRUE KING!"

It was a bloody two weeks, but in the end Camelot was free. He was hurts, but that didn't stop him from using his magic on the heavily injured. He thought that Gaius would at least notice, but the old man never said a word. He did notice through Gaius was glaring at Merlin a lot for some reason. Slowly Camelot got back to shape, and everything was calm.

"It's getting too quiet around here. Too quiet."

Mere minutes after Gwaine spoke, the two were captured by Morgana. Sometimes he really hates Gwaine. They were rescued by Arthur, and a youth that Arthur called Mordred. The almost forgot to grab Merlin and Merlin was pretty banged up. For the first time, he used his magic to heal Merlin. Somehow it feels right to have.

"We lost another proud knight a couple of days ago, but we have our queen back."

The lost of Eylan struck him that he too could die, and that the mild training he has done the last few years is not good enough. He borrows a few books from the library, and reads through them. True, they weren't of magic but still they helped. He avoids the Queen, feeling something was wrong with her. Maybe it just the reminder that Eylan was lost because of her, or maybe there is something else.

"Merlin is the poisoner. Arrest HIM."

When the Queen said, he wanted to snort. She is more likely to try to kill Arthur then Merlin. Merlin is filled with the brim with love and loyalty for Arthur, and there is no way he would try to kill Arthur. Gwaine agreed with him, and they have started a plan to save Merlin. Then Arthur was fine, and scoffed at the idea of Merlin betraying him. At least one of royals has his head on straight.

"Mordred! You're alive!"

The whole thing dealing with the Disir left a bad taste in his mouth. How were they suppose to know the rules? He later hears what the Disir wanted, and it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. How is Arthur suppose to choose magic when no one has shown him the good? He blames himself, maybe if he had mention that he had magic Arthur wouldn't have made that choice. Instead he tries to figure why Mordred is still alive, and why Merlin was acting like the world is going to come to an end.

"Mordred has betray us all."

There of course is things happening between the Disir thing and Mordred betraying Camelot and King Arthur. But this is horrible to them. Mordred was one of them. Mordred wasn't only a traitor, Mordred is a sorcerer. Once again, magic proved untrustworthy to Arthur, for it was magic that the girl Kara had and magic plus assassination that got her killed and turned Mordred against them.

"Camlann is where we will meet Morgana's army face to face!"

The battle of Camlann was one of the worse things he ever did. There was so much blood, you would slip in it and the smells were horrible. He used his powers to not only heal his own wounds, but Leon's when Leon was out cold. In the end though, it was a sorcerer that saved them all. But it was really to late to save Arthur.

"I'm going after Morgana."

When Gwaine said that, a chill went down his spin. He wanted to tell Gwaine it was a bad idea, but instead he followed Gwaine. He hoped that they would miss Morgana and find Arthur and Merlin. Maybe he could heal Arthur, maybe he could save Arthur. Instead, they found Morgana. He tried everything he could to get out of the ropes to save Gwaine but Morgana was gone by the time.

"Gwaine... no..."

The whisper of disbelief from his own lips made him realize he was stupid. He force his magic into Gwaine, whispering words he hasn't used in years. Anything to save Gwaine. This was his fault, he was the one that couldn't stop Gwaine from going after Morgana. He was the one that failed Gwaine, who was barely breathing. He lost how long he spent healing Gwaine, until he realized Gwaine was truly dead.

"Arthur is dead."

Those were the only words Merlin said when he finally caught up with Merlin. He blamed himself, if he had revealed his magic maybe he could have saved Arthur. Maybe he could have saved Gwaine. Instead he hold the sobbing Merlin, as they head home.

"I have magic."

The first thing he did when they got back was confess to Gwen. Gwen just hugged him as he cried on her shoulder, she not blaming him at the least. Gwen was a good queen, and she was the one that allowed magic back into Camelot. It turned out that Merlin had magic, and blamed himself as much as Percival did. Yes, it was a good life but it felt like something was missing.


	5. Gwaine's Past: Crying in the Night

**Title**: Of Magic and Swords

**Chapter Title**: Gwaine's Past: Crying in the Night

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: Gawain died, and Gareth has to watch his family put itself back together.

**A/N:** This is part of the Gwaine Past Arc started in chapter 3. Gawain is Gwaine's stepfather, who was good friends growing up with Gwaine's mother. Gwaine's siblings in order oldest to youngest: Gareth[2 years older], Gwaine, Agravaine[3 years younger and is nicknamed Grav], Gaheris and Elainne [half-siblings, 5 years younger, twins]. There is still more in this arc, including the brothers remeeting after almost a decade.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but by the order of his majesty, you are to remove yourselves from this home. Sir Gawain has died."

Gareth was lost, and unsure as he stared at the messenger. Mother was sobbing on the ground, clutching Elainne to her chest. A teardrop slid down his face, and dripped to the floor. Grav and Gaheris were just as helpless, as they stood there.

Gawain was dead. The man that married his mother after his own father died. The man that help give birth to the twins. The man that became a second father to himself.

"Where would we go? How did Dad died?" asked Gwaine's voice from behind him. He turned to look at his thirteen year old brother, who was staring coldly and without a tear in his eye at the messager.

"He died bravely in battle. It doesn't matter where you go," the messenger said uncaring. Gareth took in a breath then let it out. Mother finally stood up, and wipe her eyes.

"I will go speak with the king. Gareth, I leave you in charge of your siblings. Neat up the place before I get back."

"Mother, let me go with you," said Gwaine, worried for her. She shook her head, and proudly left the house with the messenger.

"How can you not be crying Gwaine? Dad is dead!" yelled Elianne, needing something to hurt. Gwaine turned his back to her.

"We need to start packing. The King said he wanted us out, so we are going to get kicked out."

The next few days were rough, finding an old female friend of their mother's to stay with. The King sent someone else to their home to take care of the area, so they didn't have a home anymore. Mother started working at a nearby dressmaker shop, trying to earn money to feed the children. The three older sons started working at a nearby farm to add more money to their savings.

Gareth watched his family slowly build itself back up, in the following months. Just like the first time Mother lost a husband, she carried on. Elainne and Gaheris were just as lost as he was when his father died all those years ago. Grav was to young to remember that time, no more the mere baby, acted almost as lost. Gwaine just continue as he always had, which made Elainne even angrier at him. Gwaine also fall into the habit to making his siblings angry at them when they were starting to feel worse about the death.

It was four months later, when they found a good home near where they use to live. The home was four rooms, a main room with three small bedrooms. Elainne and their mother shared one, Grav and Gaheris shared the second, and the last one was his and Gwaine's.

It was the first night in the new house when Gareth woke up to crying. The first few weeks, there had been a lot of crying at night but that had stopped at some point. Gareth just listen, waiting for Grav or Gaheris to comfort the other. The rooms were starting to get cold at night, and he didn't really want to get out of bed.

"Dad," whispered the sobbing voice, making Gareth sit up. Gareth turned to looked at Gwaine, who was sobbing into his small pillow. Gwaine, who never showed any ounce of sadness in all this time, was sobbing. Gareth got out of bed, and shuffled over to Gwaine.

"Gwaine, everything will be fine," whispered Gareth, into his brother's ear.

"No, it isn't. Nothing will ever be fine again," sobbed the thirteen year old. Gareth just laid down next to Gwaine, put one arm around Gwaine. The two didn't speak that night, nor any other night that had Gwaine crying his pain away that he had held back.


End file.
